


Не умываю руки

by son_karla



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M, чистота залог здоровья
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-09-21 03:37:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17035883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/son_karla/pseuds/son_karla
Summary: флафф на тему «любовь зла»





	Не умываю руки

_«тротуары пахнут мылом_  
_надо же_  
_мы в иной попали»_

  
  
Я долгое время не понимал: это всё, что он есть, или лишь малая часть его? Такая же от него не зависящая, как цвет глаз или кожи? Или то, что он любит зеленый и говённую музыку?  
  
Он моет руки по пятьсот раз на дню. И это, реально, раздражает.   
Кожу.  
Иссушая ее до пергамента.   
У него есть крем.   
И это пиздец какой-то.  
Он может вымыть только что вымытые руки, потому что уже успел схватить что-нибудь из своего невидимого мира.   
О котором нормальные люди не думают.  
И не знают.  
  
Он никогда не станет есть сэндвич в подозрительном месте.   
И если в туалете проверенного места нет мыла.   
И вообще, если в туалете нет мыла – это трагедия.   
Без шуток и скидок.   
Фразу – знаешь, у них закончилось мыло – он всегда произносит потерянно и, одновременно, раздраженно – ну что за хуйня? – принимая этот удар Судьбы, как часть общей Несправедливости, и ему необходимо какое-то время, чтобы смириться: он садится рядом со мной (или напротив меня), и это – целый процесс, я ощущаю его физически, словно что-то садится к нам и давит ему на плечи.  
Вообще, надо видеть его лицо, когда он узнает, что в каком-нибудь сильно «нефирменном» вагоне «Москва-Архангельск» или захолустном кабаке в Верхнем Упырске (он обожает крошечные города, в которых все – тлен (в том числе, и инфраструктура), на нем закончилось мыло, или бумажные полотенца (Господи, если они вообще когда-нибудь там бывают), без которых нечем обернуть ручку, чтобы выйти… Я молчу о порезах, Боже, если у него порез, а мыла нет, он много часов может думать о сифилисе (делая вид, что он вовсе не думает о сифилисе), который как раз так легко подхватить в общественном туалете через порез. Я учусь забывать о таких вещах, но со временем как-то все меньше выходит.   
  
И да, он никогда не полезет ко мне в штаны, и к себе – не даст, если  _у нас_  грязные руки.  
  
Сэндвич.   
Он не станет есть его, если нет мыла. Но даже если мыло все-таки есть – ручки, приборы, салфетки и сама столешница, которых он старается не касаться, но все же случайно касается – на него налипают… тогда он просит официанта принести ему влажных салфеток (которые у него, конечно, вечно заканчиваются), и тот приносит – пару белых квадратов, которые он вскрывает и начинает вытирать руки маленькими сырыми бумажками с таким безупречным и безумным тщанием, словно не есть собирается, а на операцию.   
Приходится говорить ему:   
– Может, хватит?   
– Извини.  
– Не, ну правда.  
Если бы он просто бесконечно долго размешивал чай ложкой?  
  
Туалет.   
Впервые, я увидел его в кабаке на Лермонтова, пытающимся выйти из туалета. Он четыре раза намылил руки (никто ведь столько не моет, да и тех, кто, в принципе, моет, не уверен, что большинство), я не мог подойти к «мыльнице» – можно? – да, конечно – белая пена спустилась мне на ладонь, я принялся размазывать ее по коже, а он отошел и стал носками кед подтыкать тугую дверь, надеясь открыть ее без помощи рук – ни хрена у него не вышло, тогда он как-то смешно и противоестественно подвел кисти под ручку, пытаясь поддеть ее, и все равно весь как будто «перепачкался» ею, взглянул на меня недовольно (я его свидетельствовал и ему мешал) и, одновременно, с сожалением, как бы извиняясь за себя, что  _не помешало_  ему выматериться – блядь же – пнуть дверь и выйти по-человечески. Думаю, если бы меня там не было, он бы вымыл руки еще раз и ждал кого-нибудь, кто откроет ему эту чертову дверь.  
Я домыл свои под слишком коротким краном, взялся за ручку, и мне почудилось, что она липкая.   
  
(И теперь, я все еще измеряю места, в которых бываю один или с кем-то другим, по тому – сошел бы он с ума в местном туалете или не сошел?)  
  
Потом я искал его в толпе.  
«Ищите и обрящете».  
Пялился на него из своего угла и думал.  
Прикольный.   
Вот же блажь.   
Незнакомый бесцветный парень вдруг стал прикольным только потому, что не смог выйти из сортира, как все остальные.   
Постепенно я понял, что он ни за что не согласится в нем трахаться, даже если все там выжечь напалмом. Как  _не согласится_  – в лаборатории вирусолога, где все склянки разбиты.   
Да че там, даже если все склянки целы.   
Даже в костюме химзащиты.  
Вообще, я боялся, что он, и правда, не согласится.  
Без - химзащиты.  
К счастью, у всего в мире есть оборотная сторона.  
И двойные стандарты.  
Позже я узнал, что под химзащиту вполне спишется гондон и помыться.  
И это было прекрасное открытие.   
  
Портрет.  
Вообще-то, несмотря на то, что у него в сумке почти всегда есть крем для рук и упаковка салфеток, он совсем не блестит от мыла, и не выглядит так, словно покрыт слоем густых помад. Просто он чистый. И одежда у него чистая. И только. Вообще,  
он не красив.   
Не высок.  
Смуглый, точно дитя цыгана.  
Скуластый, точно дитя Бэтмена.  
Все в нем как-то неполно.   
Слишком топорщащиеся уши.   
Слишком выступающие клыки.   
Слишком маленькие глаза.  
Но он безумно красиво улыбается. И руки у него сильные – вены обвивают их, точно лианы и капельницы, ровные, редкие, словно подчеркивают изгибы. На правом запястье мелькает черная метка какой-то татухи, издалека не разобрать.  
Да и вблизи – не разобрать.   
Орнамент.   
О чем-то… он не говорит.  
Что-то блядски сакральное.  
  
Первый вечер.  
Он смеялся, уронив целую гренку (которые запивал темным пивом) (и которые ел – вилкой), и, подняв ее со стола, отложил на салфетку (не в тарелку), девушка, которая смеялась вместе с ним, закатила глаза, подобрала хлеб и откусила. Его лицо тогда сложилось во вполне считываемое – фу. Она только с б _о_ льшим аппетитом и вызовом доела все до конца и облизала пальцы.   
  
Наёбки.  
Если у него не слишком чистые руки, а мыть их лень (такое бывает), он берет что-нибудь (печенье, кусок колбасы, чипсину), откусывает до того места, где нечто удерживают его пальцы, а остальное – выбрасывает.   
– Ты переводишь продукты.  
– Нужно завести собаку.  
  
Еда.  
Ему и вообще трудно есть  _где-то_.  
Если он примется думать о том,  _как_  люди готовят.   
Поэтому он не думает об этом, пока может.   
И ненавидит, если ему напоминают.  
Когда, например, в пюре попадаются темные горошины гречи (соседствующие на раздаче); еще его передергивает, когда в проеме пекарни показываются белые кафельные плитки кухни, свидетельствующие о том, что на свете нет ничего стерильного; что уж говорить о какой-нибудь херне, от которой и нормальных людей воротит: как-то в лазанье ему попался тонкий темный волос… в общем, хорошо, что на баре продавали водку.   
  
Сначала он пытался скрывать свои причуды. Так что сейчас мне и самому делается плохо, когда я вспоминаю, как он ел пиццу у меня из рук посреди улицы. Априори грязными руками. Думаю, тогда он сорок раз умер в своем воображении. Я оценил эту жертву только спустя какое-то время.   
  
Диктатура асфальта.  
Однажды стояла такая жара, что мои ноги сварились в кроссовках, и мне стало казаться, будто ногти вот-вот начнут отслаиваться. Я снял обувь и двинулся босиком. Когда он, шедший чуть впереди, понял, что я творю, посерел, с лица его натурально сошла вся краска, остался один лишь гнев. Глядя на него, я понял: он думает: я не доживу до тридцати.   
  
– Не дури, все норм.  
– Ты идиот? Это город. (Как будто есть место, где можно ходить босиком). Здесь каждый миллиметр асфальта проплеван и проссан, я молчу про больных кошек, крыс и голубей (которые по его теории – тоже крысы).   
– Да, блядь, мне жарко!  
  
В общем, он пообещал, что не двинется с места, если я кросачи не надену.   
  
Я пошел дальше, думая, что он плюнет. Но он не плевал и, действительно, не двигался с места. Господи Боже! Я остановился, надел кроссовки и развел руки:   
  
– Доволен? Ну?  
  
Он хмурился, но смягчился.   
И, конечно же, первым делом дома (когда я и думать забыл), он заставил меня идти в ванную – мыть ноги, руки, носки.  
  
Летний вечер.  
Мы идем в кино, зацепив по дороге мусор, у помойки сиротствует, в целом, не плохой чемодан. Я: крутой чемодан. Он: место, в которое ты собираешься складывать свои чистые трусы, не должно быть местом, в котором кто-то мог держать свои грязные.  
  
Несомненно  _кто-то_  другой заберет этот чемодан, чтобы держать в нем свои как повезет трусы.  
  
Мы подходим к реке.   
Фонари в воде рисуют желтые полосы. Низкая луна сверхъестественно велика.   
Я, шлепая ладонью по кисти: заебали, блядь.  
Он: не хочу даже думать о том, что прежде они кусали каких-то бомжей.  
  
Я устал и сажусь на скамейку на остановке, мягко покрытую дорожной пылью. Автобуса не дождаться.  
– Сядешь?  
– Если только мне обе ноги прострелят.  
  
Таксист кашляет, точно каторжник,  _он_  меняет дыхание и молча вжимается в ворот толстовки.   
  
Когда кашляю я, он: лечись, блядь!  
И еще: ты полоскал горло? Так какого хрена? Сколько можно тебе говорить, что  _нужно полоскать горло_?   
Никаких поцелуев на ночь.  
Даже советских.  
И вообще никаких.   
Даже в лоб.   
Спасибо, маску носить не заставляет.  
  
Но сейчас я не кашляю, и дома он целует меня своим пряным ртом. И говорит:  
– Надо помыть руки.


End file.
